


Strawberry Jam

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: In which Beyond Birthday never died of an heart attack.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/Yagami Light
Kudos: 18





	Strawberry Jam

There was little that Light regretted after taking over the world. Ruling like a god. He had been able to not only win against Near and Mello, but he had also secured the rest of the FBI team.

Not that all of them had been forced to bow to him, their names writing down and killed Light had walked out of that warehouse ready to go take his rightful place as God of the New World.

Where Kira was the savior of the entire world and no one would dare to try and take him out. With Teru on his side Light had made sure to gather more followers, promising them their names to keep them safe.

they willingly gave their names up with no fear since to them their God would never use their name against them. Once he had their names, he had gone about making some long and incredibly detailed details about their lived, letting them live long lives as those who could spy for him.

None of them knew this of course.

Light was not stupid enough to let them know what he was up to. Now they had spent days killing off those in the prison and jail. Light had Teru writing for days on end until the man had passed out.

Leaving the fool thereafter the three-day writing binge, Light decided to go to jail and witness it himself. Easily being greeted like he should from those. Praises and sweet words. Even if he could see the fear in their eyes, he knew it was only a matter of time before they adjusted to their God.

Walking into the prison Light asked for the names of carnality insane so he could take care of them. they of course gave him the lists. Light started to write down their names as he passed by their cells enjoying their deaths one right after the others.

He got to one of the ceils where someone was in the back with a blanket wrapped around them, a mop of black hair peeking out. Looking down at the paper Light laughed a bit.

"Beyond Birthday?" He mocked. "Who gave you that name?"

"An orphanage," Came the voice as if they had been having a casual conversation only a minute beforehand. "I do like to go by BB, though."

"Really. Well, BB, I hope you're ready for what's about to happen," Light picked up his pen and started to write the first name. "Enjoy your last moments."

"Moments for what?" BB sat up, the blanket falling to his neck. "And does it have to do with all the screaming this morning?"

"Yes-" Light froze when he looked up. The last two letters of the man's name not being written down. Mouth hanging open he paused. "....L-L?"

"L? Oh my, you know him?" BB smiled, dark eyes glinted in the light and he looked up before looking shocked and frowning. "Your life...."

Snapping out of it from his shock his mind raced. The red glint he saw, the way L- no, BB looked up... Did he have the eyes?! Glaring at him he turned to the Warden.

"Get me all the information on this man."

"Lord Kira?"

"Now! And get retrains!" Closing the Death Note he glared at the man. "You can see it can't you? The life span?"

"You called me L." BB shuffled back into his blanket. "How did he?"

"Dead."

"....Ah," Nodded BB looked like he was going to cry. "So... they weren't lying when they visited me. Who knew that the great L would die?"

"And you knew him too. You mentioned an orphanage a well, which means you were brought up at Whammy's." Light frowned. Who was this stranger who looks so much like L? Could it be that they had a sibling or maybe a twin? It would make sense. "BB, I'm talking to you,"

"Ah, sorry, Lord Kira~" BB smiled curling back up into his blanket vanishing except for the top of his hair. "I'm trying to stay warm and this place is always cold. Poor me, doomed to rot away in this place..."

"You're not here for being innocent." Light smirked. "Are you?"

"Indeed, I'm not. Kill a few people and suddenly everyone wants to hunt you down." Looking up he leaned back. "Had it not been for Naomi Misora, that detective, I might have gotten away with it. However, I was poking at L and she was working with him. A miscalculation if you will."

"Hm, perhaps,” Light turned to the side as the warden got him the file. Flipping through it he frowned seeing the crimes committed, the investigation, all the way up to the capture. "I see you had fun committing these crimes,"

"I did." BB peeked on red-eye out, no longer black like L's eyes looking above Light's head. "What did you do to get that number?"

Raising an eyebrow Light felt the side of his lip twitch. He had always been curious about his life. How many years did he had added to himself before winning against those fools?

they way BB was looking up he could tell he was not trying to pull anything. The same way Misa used to look up was the same the way. Did that mean.... no.

was there another Death Note out there?!

If so where?!

Did BB hide it somewhere or had they put it away in storage when they booked him without knowing what they had? That would cause an issue if someone got a hold of it. Moving forward Light opened the book wondering if he should finish up the name and stare at BB.

If he did not that however what if the other Death Note was lost or worse in the wrong hands? Someone could raise up against him. Damn, that meant he had somehow had to get it and if it got into the wrong hands if they got hold of it. Closing his book, he moved on as those red eyes looked at him curiously.

"Lord Kira?"

"I need you to gather BB's things. I will have him moved to my personal Prison. I have a feeling that we need to get the Families of his victims some closer before I kill him." It was a lie of course. Still, the Warden looked at Light like he was doing something as amazing as parting the Red sea. "And cover his eyes. Do not let him hear, see, or speak. Don't harm him. That time will come soon enough."


End file.
